A Warm Wind
by SunnyBaby
Summary: A CSI picnic has a dangerous main entree. Has Natalie returned to wreak havoc on Gil & Sara? GSR. I am a new submitter, so please be kind. Rated mature for profanity only.


Please note: I do not own CSI or any of the characters contained herin. However, if I did, Jorja would be back and I would be living on an island sipping cocktails by now. Some profanity. You were warned.

A Warm Wind

"Hey Sara! How do you want your tofu burger? Well done or medium rare?"

"Nick, it's not tofu. It's a veggie burger, you meat-eating Neanderthal!" Sara quickly retorted. "Geesh, you'd think by now he would understand my eating habits after all the years we worked together. He's seen my lunches in the lounge fridge for Christ's sake!" Sara settled back down onto the blanket Grissom had spread under the oak tree. "Ouch! I sat on a branch. You could have cleaned up the ground before you decided on the place for us to rest our behinds you know."

"Sorry honey. " Grissom snickered. "But I thought that you liked having a sore backside!" He playfully squeezed her hand. "Shhh…." She pleaded. "Do you want Catherine to hear you?"

"She only has eyes for Lindsey and that boyfriend of hers. We could do it right here and she wouldn't even flinch. She has the look of a hungry mother tigress ready to rip his limbs off."

"Sure….and then we could teach the boyfriend all about the birds and the bees huh?"

"Well, I am the insect expert after all."

"Catch Greg! You mama's boy!" Warrick flung the disk precariously close to the CSI's spiky head. Greg leapt into the air stretching his right arm out to snare a Frisbee. Grasping it in triumph, he began to do some sort of victory dance.

"Looks like Greggy broke out the Cabbage Patch!" Sara snorted. "That's old school."

Grissom laughed, "I always thought that he was more of the mosh pit type myself."

"Well, people always surprise us don't they? We never know what someone is capable of. No matter how long you work together." Brass's comment made Grissom blush a bit. He continued, "How long are you guys gonna keep this secret from the rest of the guys? You're starting to get pudgy Sara my dear."

That was true enough; she was getting a little fat. That's why earlier this morning she had decided to wear one of Grissom's T-shirts instead of the tank top she had picked the night before. She was afraid to let anything show until they could make everything right with the shift. They had hidden their romance well. The others had been left out of all of it. Until Natalie. Then, their lives became a jungle of accusations, inquisitions, and hurt. Hurt eyes watching them walk down the hall. Hurt for not sharing their love with their friends. No, not friends, these guys were more like family. The only family Sara had ever really known. Until now. She smiled as she absentmindedly slipped her hand across her swollen abdomen. Hmmm…little one. She thought. They will all know you are coming soon….soon.

"Ok folks! Food's ready. Come and get it, I'm not a waiter!" Nick shook his spatula in the air with a slight touch of a bow and took off his apron.

"Honey, I'll get your plate. Do you want potato salad? Or Cole slaw?" Grissom slowly got to his feet and looked into Sara's eyes. "Umm…potato salad. Extra pickles on the burger please." He laughed at her little joke. Unlike the classic stereotype of pregnant women, Sara hated pickles. "Sure thing. Be right back."

Brass sat down on the blanket where Grissom had just been. The place was probably still warm. "Sara, when are you going to tell them? I'm curious. You've been back in Vegas for a month now. You can't hide secrets forever. Trust me. It took years for me to find out that Ellie wasn't my child. The secret killed my marriage to her mother. I will never forgive her. Ellie still doesn't know. The pain of keeping up that lie keeps me up at night. They will understand. You can do another ceremony here and have everyone involved. Hell, Lindsay would make a lovely flower girl…a bit old maybe. How about a junior bridesmaid instead? Greg could be the ring bearer." Sara snickered at the thought of Greg scowling as he walked down the aisle carrying a pink satin pillow.

"That would be classic!" She suddenly changed her expression to a solemn one. "Brass, it took me almost dying for him to admit to anyone that he loved me at all. It took all of his courage to admit that he actually had feelings. I'm letting him make the decision this time. Besides, you were at the ceremony. It was just what I had always dreamed of when I was a little girl. The sand, the surf, no shoes. It was perfect!"

Her mind wandered back to that day six months ago. A sunset glimmered off of the sea near her home in California. When he had suddenly showed up at her new apartment two days before, she had been caught off guard. After all, he hadn't called her much since she left. Since he had read that damn note. The one she had meant to be her final goodbye. That taxi ride almost killed her. She was unsure of where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. His appearance on her doorstep that morning had scared her. And excited her. He stood on the porch, eyes full of warm tears, pleading with her to marry him. He spent the better part of an hour reasoning with her. How he couldn't live without her. How his world was an empty void without the sound of her gentle voice. He had lost almost 50 pounds and looked like he had gained 50 years. She had taken him in her arms and wept. She covered his tear stained cheeks with kisses. She tasted 50 years of tears and love in every kiss. Then he had picked her up and taken her into the house where they made love as if the world was on fire. When it was over and she laid there in his embrace, she agreed to marry him. Tomorrow. They needed to do it now. Say the words and pledge their love before Ecklie, Catherine, or Warrick could object, or intercede. So a few quick phone calls to Brass and Grissom's mother, a florist, a priest, and it was done. They took their vows in front of Brass and Gil's mother with the surf swirling around their ankles. Sara dressed in a simple white sundress and carried a bouquet of white calla lilies. In her hair, she had worn a gold butterfly barrette. He had worn Dockers and a white dress shirt with the two buttons undone. They were both barefoot. She placed the golden ring on his finger and gazed lovingly into his steel blue eyes. As the sun set, their lips met in a kiss. Brass had kissed her hand lightly and Gil's mother had wept the entire time. It was magical, and secret. Gil had made Brass swear to keep their secret. He had reluctantly agreed. He didn't understand the reason, but he had agreed.

"Here ya go lovely!" Sara's mind snapped back to the present. Grissom handed her her plate of food and looked at Brass defiantly. "That's my cue to leave." Brass smiled. He got up and walked towards the food table. "God, I hate these stupid office picnics." He sneered, "All the good women are already taken. And I have to deal with Dumb and Dumber over here trying to out machismo one another." He pointed to Warrick and Greg.

"Hey Brass!" yelled Greg. "You're just a jealous asshole!"

Sara snorted. That veggie burger almost came out of her nose. "Jesus was that necessary!"

"Guess so sweetheart. You know how little boys get. Pretty soon they will be flexing their muscles and trying to decide whose testosterone levels are higher."

"Probably." She nodded her head. "Gil, did you hear what Brass was saying earlier? Natalie was released form the nut house. They say she's cured. Her natural father agreed to be her caretaker and keep her with him. I'm a little worried."  
"Don't be baby; Brass has her under constant surveillance until we can convince a judge to send her back. Damn lawyers, said it was a technicality that got her out. Post-traumatic stress disorder my ass."

"It's Ok, but with the baby coming, I'm afraid she'll slip away and come after me again. You know to this day I still can't stand the sight of a red car."

He put his arm around her and squeezed her tight. "No one will ever hurt you again, Sara Grissom." God, she loved the sound of that. She never thought that her name would ever be a secret too. This had to end soon. Deception was never her strong suit.

"Gil, we have to tell them.. It's only fair."

"Been talking to Brass again? I know hon, I was thinking on doing it today at the picnic. I'll tell them everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, the wedding, the baby, everything. I promise. Then we can face them together. Ok?"

"Ok,"she drew in a breath, "Ok."

"I'm gonna go get a soda. You want some water?"

"Sure," she sighed. "I am a little thirsty; I think Nick used the whole salt shaker on this damn burger."

"Ok, hold on."

Grissom got up from the blanket and started towards the blue cooler. Before he could take three steps, a crack rang out. Suddenly he was hit with a searing pain in his gut. He instinctively grabbed his stomach. As he bent over her heard a scream. He knew the unearthly sound had come from Sara. As he turned to her he looked down at his hands. They were covered with blood. He fell to his knees as she leapt up from the blanket. "GIL!! Oh GOD! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Nick and Greg sprinted towards Grissom as he fell. Brass immediately drew his revolver and began running towards the origin of the gunshot. Catherine ran to Lindsey and threw her to the ground. Warrick and Greg stood momentarily frozen, and then ran to Grissom. "Oh God, he's been shot." Nick immediately looked down the crimson stain that was quickly spreading across Grissom's shirt. He ripped open his shirt and saw a large wound in his stomach. Grissom coughed and red drops splattered Nick's hands. "Oh Shit!" He yelled. "DOC CALL 911!, Grissom, stay with me. Open your eyes. Dammit, I need something to stop this bleeding! Warrick, give me your shirt!" He pressed the shirt into the wound and applied pressure. "Hold on boss, someone is coming." He looked down at the wounded man's chest to make sure he was still breathing. There, on a gold chain, was a wedding band. He moved it aside to keep the blood from tarnishing it. In an instant, everything became clear. Then Nick looked up. Sara was sitting on the ground holding Grissom's head in her lap. "Honey, hold on, don't leave me. Oh Jesus, you can't leave me. I can't raise this baby alone! Don't you dare die on me!" Warrick and Nick stared at each other, mouths agape.

"Baby?" Warrick stammered.

"Yes dammit, I'm pregnant. And we're married. We were going to tell everyone today. We were gonna have another service..we…"

Grissom coughed again. This time blood spurted from his lips. " Sara…."he wheezed.."Sara…what…..why….who?"

"Shh…..don't talk." Her tears fell onto his face and he reached up for her.

"Oh God, it hurts, I can't breathe….I ….can't …breathe…..Sara….." He gasped for air.

"Nick! More pressure!" Catherine screamed. "Sara, we won't let him go. We won't!" Distantly sirens wailed. " Mom!" Lindsay screamed. Mr. Brass has someone on the ground over there!"

Catherine and Greg ran to Brass. Pinned to the ground, was a writhing Natalie. "I thought that crazy bitch was in jail!" Greg screamed.

"She was." Catherine said as she held Natalie's feet down. "She got out yesterday. I guess she wanted her revenge after all." "Fucking bitch!" Brass screamed. He slapped Natalie hard across the face. "I should kill you myself."

"I won't say a word." Catherine replied. "Shoot her in the fucking head!!" Natalie screamed, and continued to try to get away. Brass locked the cuffs on her.

"How Gil?" "Shot in the abdomen, he's spitting up blood." Replied Greg.

Brass spat, "Shit. He's got a baby on the way. You fucking crazy slut!" He hit Natalie once more for good measure. This time he knocked her unconscious. He turned his attention back to the field where his friend lay dying. Catherine got up from Natalie's legs and sprinted back to Sara and Grissom.

Grissom's eyes fluttered and went closed. His breath was more ragged now, and more shallow. "Gil, baby, please open your eyes. Nicky! Do something!!"

"I am!' he yelled. "Where the hell is that ambulance? Oh God. I won't let him die Sara. I won't. Grissom's eyes opened again. "I…want…to…feel…the…baby…once…more.." he reached for Sara's stomach. Placing his hand on her abdomen, he gazed up at his love, his wife. "If I don't make it…."

"Don't say that! You're gonna be fine baby. Just fine."  
"Sara, I'm so cold." Sara tore off her T-shirt and wrapped it around his arms. She didn't care if she was sitting there now in only her bra and shorts. Her gold chain now glittered against the bareness of her chest. Her wedding band now dangled freely over Grissom's face.

"Sara," he gasped, "Put my ring on my finger. If I die, I want to be wearing it for the entire world to see."

She reached down to his chest where the gold band lay. She ripped the chain from his chest and pulled it away. While many pairs of eyes looked at her, she took the ring from its chain and placed it on his finger. "There. They way it should be. I love you honey." She kissed his forehead as Lindsay yelled, "It's here, Hold on Uncle Gil!"

Catherine stared at the distinct band of gold on his hand. How long? She wondered. When did they do this? Before or after Natalie took her into the desert? Was it after she has so passionately kissed him in front of Hodges? She guessed that's when it was. They must have gotten together in the last few months. Where though? The Little White Wedding Chapel? No, too tacky, even for Grissom. California? He had gone there six months ago for a conference. She bet that was it. How long were they planning on keeping it a secret? Did it really matter now? He could die here, on this field, in her arms, and the six month secret wouldn't make any difference at all. The baby? A little Grissom growing inside her colleague. Would he or she inherit those blue eyes? The ones that could even bring Catherine to her knees on occasion. The ones that filled with such terror and exasperation when the frantically searched the desert that day. Those steel blues eyes paired with Sara's auburn hair. God, it will be a beautiful baby. Catherine's eyes welled with tears as she realized that Grissom may never see that child. Such a wondrous combination of his brains and Sara's beauty. Silently, she wept. Wept for a soon-to-be fatherless child. Wept for a soon-to-be widowed mother. Wept for herself. Her boss, and dearest friend lay here dying. He coughed again, and she snapped back to reality.

"GOD!" Sara screamed, "Don't take him from me now! Baby, they're here. You're going to the hospital. Baby? Baby!" There was no response from him now. Only short ragged breaths. Cold lips stained with blood. She bent down to kiss him and tasted his blood in her mouth. Catherine sat there sobbing while Nick turned over the care of his boss to the paramedics.

"Rescue, we have a 54 year old white male gunshot victim. Wound in lower abdomen. Unconscious, shallow breathing. Have an OR ready."

The paramedics began an IV line and started oxygen. "He's going into cardiac arrest. Starting compressions."

The rest of it was a blur to Sara. Warrick held her in his arms as the EMT's worked valiantly to restart Grissom's heart. Finally, they got a faint pulse. "Go now!" One yelled to the other. They loaded him into the ambulance and sped off toward Desert Palms hospital. Sara clung to Warrick and wept. In a flash, the shift ran to their cars barely noticing that day shift had arrived to begin processing the scene. Natalie was already on her way to the station and Brass was helping put Sara into Grissom's Denali.

"Do you want a shirt?" Sara numbly nodded. He fumbled around in the back of the SUV and found one of Grissom's button down shirts. He helped her into it. "Keys?" She handed them to Brass. When she saw her hand she caught her breath. His blood was everywhere. Under her nails, on her palm. Her eyes locked on the crimson stain and she sobbed harder. "Drive Brass! Now!"

When she arrived at the hospital. The bright lights only magnified the gravity of the situation. Nick was covered in Grissom's blood. It coated his yellow t-shirt turning it a funny shade of orange. Catherine's eyes were rimmed in smeared mascara. She was absent- mindedly running her fingers through Lindsay's hair as her daughter rested her head on her shoulder and cried. Greg and Doc Robbins simply stared at the floor. Neither man spoke. They were barely breathing. Warrick and Sophia held onto one another. They noticed Sara and Brass after about 3 minutes.

"Oh God Sara!" Nick leapt at her and held her tight. Then he backed off and held her at arms length. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the little one?"

"No, she whispered. " The baby is fine. I'm only about 10 weeks along, I should…we should have told all of you sooner. I'm sorry for lying to you." She immediately broke down into sobs. Her body wracked with grief. "Brass was there. We made him promise…..promise…to...keep….silent….until the time was right and Ecklie was off of Gil's back. We …..lied to you all."

"Sara Grissom?" The doctor's voice cut into the air. He stood in the door looking grave.

"Yes, that's me." She replied. "I'm Mrs. Grissom."

"Mrs. Grissom, your husband lost a lot of blood. We lost him twice on the way here in the ambulance, but managed to get him back. He's in surgery now. It's gonna be a few hours. I have some paperwork for you if you will follow me now." Sara left the room with the doctor. As the door closed, Nick spoke. "A wedding, and a baby. God, am I a shitty CSI or what? I never noticed how happy he was at work. Smiling all the time, he even bought a small plant for his office. I once caught him watching Sesame Street in the lounge. I assumed it was research. I am such a dumbass huh?"

"Nope", Warrick replied. "I'm pissed that Brass knew. You shithead. Why you?"

"Well, I guess because I've known him for 20 years, and I am not a shithead." Brass coldly replied. "I've never known him to be some damn happy. You should have seen the way he looked at her that day on the beach. His mom cried. Oh God, I've gotta call her! Just in case he doesn't…." He raced from the room.

Greg whispered, "I don't want to finish that sentence." What would happen if Grissom did die? Would Sara have a meltdown? How would she raise that baby alone? The lab would never be the same. It was Grissom's lab after all, no matter what Ecklie thought.

A few short minutes later, Sara returned to the waiting CSI's. One by one they embraced her and promised that they would wait with her until he was out of danger. Ecklie could run the night shift himself. Bastard hadn't even called yet to find out how things were going. Minutes passed like hours. Silence permeated the room. Finally, Catherine broke the silence, "When Sara? Can we at least know when?" All eyes turned to Sara. She drew in a deep breath and slowly began.

"Six months ago, on the beach at sunset. When he came up for a conference. He didn't exactly go to that conference. "

"Oh, I bet it was lovely."  
"It was."

"Sara, he'll be fine you know."

"I hope so."

"He's too stubborn to die."

"Humph."

"I mean, he has a fighting spirit. Especially now."

"I know. He wants a boy you know. He's already started a college fund."

"Sounds like him."

"I want a girl. He's so cute about the whole thing too. Keeps stuffing food into me. He says I'm too skinny. I keep telling him to wait a few months, and then he'll be sorry about wanting me to get fat."

"Are you staying in Vegas?"

"Yes. We were going to view a house tomorrow out in Henderson. Lots of room for bugs, a dog, and a kid sized lab. Guess that won't happen now." She began to weep again.  
"Sara, don't say that." Warrick said as he reached over to squeeze her hand.

"You know. Nick & I were trying to figure this whole thing out. When he said that you were the only thing he had ever really loved, we were shocked. But it was kind of expected." He paused and smiled, "After all of the years I have worked with the man, I never figured him for the marrying type. Or a father. Sara, you need to rest. Here, use my shoulder."

Gratefully, she rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes. She didn't dare sleep. She was afraid she would miss the doctor when he came in. Five hours later, the waiting room door opened quickly. "Mrs. Grissom?" the doctor entered the room cautiously noticing that Greg and Doc Robbins were sleeping in their chairs.

"Yes?" Sara leapt from the chair. No one was sleeping anymore.

"We did our best, there was a lot of internal bleeding. But we managed to get it stopped. We lost him again on the table, but he's back with us again. Unfortunately he's in a coma. I don't think it will be permanent, but it will take time. There may be some minor brain damage due to the loss of oxygen when he crashed, but it may just be some memory loss. We can't do any tests until he regains consciousness. I have his personal effects for you ma'am." He handed her a plastic bag. Inside were Grissom's clothes neatly folded, his shoes, wallet, glasses, watch, and a gold wedding ring. She plucked the ring from the bag and placed it on her thumb.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can take two people with you at a time. We placed him in a private room as you requested."

Sara looked at Brass and Nick. "You two first. Then you all can take turns. OK?"

They left the waiting room and walked slowly down the hall . Sara was the first in the room. She gasped when she saw the array of wires and tubes everywhere. He was full of them. The mechanical sound of the respirator made a low whooshing sound. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks when she saw his closed eyes with their lovely dark lashes. She reached gently for his hand. Closing her fingers around his, she bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you. I love you forever." Quietly, she slipped his wedding band back onto his finger and kissed his hand.

"Hey Boss." Started Nick, "Boss man, you need to wake up. Come on now. You're too professional to sleep through more than one shift man. Wake up for this pretty wife of yours. Wake up so I can kick your ass for not inviting us to the wedding."

"Buddy, it's Jim. I'll take care of Sara for you like you asked me to once. I'll keep an eye on her until you're on your feet OK? Now wake your ass up so we can let Catherine plan the baby shower."

One by one, the rest of the lab crew filtered in to speak to Grissom. They all encouraged him to keep fighting and gave Sara their pledge to do whatever she needed. Hours passed. Days flew by. Weeks moved on. Soon, Sara knew all the nurses by their first names. Each day she would sit by his bed. Waiting for a sign. Some little encouraging movement. Something to tell her that he was still in there. The Gil that she loved so damn much needed to be in there. His mother had moved into their new home and was her evening relief so she could go home and take a shower. Before she fell asleep in the extra cot beside him each night, she placed his hand on her growing tummy. Kick now, she willed the infant. Tell your dad to come back to us.

On a quiet Sunday morning, Sara was babbling away to Grissom about something she had read about the recovery of coma patients. She moved to open the window. This rehab center was so much nicer then the hospital. It didn't smell of antiseptic. The lab crew had helped her decorate the room to resemble his office. They thought maybe the change in environment might help the recovery. However, the center staff had denied Greg's request to move Grissom's crickets to the room. Greg had complained that he was simply tired of them keeping him up at night since he had been forced to take them home with him. As she opened the window she felt a warm wind blow in. She smelled flowers on the air.  
"Gil, I wanted you to know that it's a boy. I found out yesterday. I had hoped that you would be with me." She paused. "Natalie was convicted on attempted murder this week. She got life in prison. I'm suing her doctor for letting her out. Bastard. Everyone will be here soon. It's your birthday. Happy 55th sweetheart. You've been asleep for five months now. I don't think …..no, you will wake up. I need you there at the birth. Catherine's no substitute for you in the coaching department. Please honey, come back to me. I don't know how to pray, but I've started. I found your rosary in your office. Your mom taught me how to pray with them. I sleep with them on the nightstand. I curl myself around your shirt and imagine that you are breathing on the back of my neck, snoring in my ear. God, I miss you." She felt the tears again.

The door opened and the night shift crew arrived. Catherine and Lindsay came in carrying balloons that said "Over the Hill". Warrick held the door for Sophia so she could get in with a large sheet cake with Grissom's picture on it. Nick, Brass, Greg, and Doc Robbins came with presents. Hodges arrived with Ecklie a few moments later.

"Thanks guys, this is so sweet." Sara gushed over the caring of their friends. "We brought baby gifts too if that's ok." Lindsay said. "Mom thought it would help."

"God, I love you guys," Sara started. "I mean….."  
"We know Sara." said Nick.

A few minutes later crumpled wrapping paper laid strewn on the floor. Nick had bought Grissom a new fleece throw. Sara laid it on Gil's legs and tucked him in. From Catherine there was a three pack of onesies, two bottles, and a mobile. Warrick had a portrait taken of the whole lab crew. Sara placed it on the nightstand. Grissom's mom had bought a sweater for her son. Greg and Brass helped her put it around Grissom's shoulders being careful not to disturb the IV's and respirator. Soon, everyone was eating cake and chatting about their days. Every few minutes the silence in the conversation would be broken by the whoosh of the respirator and they would all look over at Grissom. His chest was rising and falling mechanically. Everyone searched for some sign of life in his face. It was still frozen.

"Sara, how long are you going to hold on?" Ecklie asked. "I mean…..what's the use? There should have been some sign by now……"

Sara fumed and Catherine gasped. As everyone held their breath, Sara's response burst forth like water from a broken dam. "As long as it takes dammit! You have no idea what it's like here day in and day out. Watching for any sign that he knows I'm here. Something. Anything. Last week his eyes fluttered for a second and I almost jumped for joy. But, nothing. No movement. My brilliant baby. I'd give my soul to see his eyes looking at me again. To feel his kisses on my face. To have him make love to me once more. You don't get it. I will wait here until my death comes. They'll have to call you Ecklie to remove my corpse." She pointed a finger at his face.

Ecklie hung his head. Sara thought she saw shame in his eyes. But it was too late.

Her anger suddenly rose. "Because of you, you weaslie little fuck, we had to hide our romance from everyone. I hate you! You told us that our relationship would destroy the whole damn lab! You are just jealous of him! My Gil! You can't carry Gil's jockstrap when it comes to his brilliance. And you dare ask me when I am going to pull the fucking plug? Fuck you!" Her breath came now in ragged gasps. The redness of her anger radiated from every pore. Her eyes filled with hot tears and her hands shook violently.

The room grew deathly silent. Eckile glared at her. She silently dared him to respond.

"Sara, that's not what I did at all! Ecklie responded. "You don't understand the politics of it all……"

"Sara!"

She turned her head to look at Lindsay. Gil's eyes were open and he was staring at her.

His mind raced. Did Sara just say Fuck You to Ecklie? Where the hell am I? Why can't I sit up? Sara? He couldn't speak. Something was stuck in his throat. Why is my mom here? What's with the balloons? Am I missing a party? Oh God, my arms feel so weak. My head hurts. I don't understand. Sara? Where are you? I …….  
He raised a hand toward his throat and clawed at the tube.

"Honey? Wait! Warrick, get a nurse! Honey, it's me. You're awake, oh thank God, you're awake. Oh God. Wait, don't touch that Gil, no honey, give me your hand." She grabbed his hand before he could remove the tube. Her tears flowed freely now as she gazed at him. Was he really awake? Was she dreaming?

A nurse and Grissom's doctor burst into the room. Disbelieving, they checked his vitals and then removed the respirator tube. Grissom gagged, coughed and in a weak voice whispered, "Sara? What day is it?"

"It's your birthday."

"No, it's March. I've got to get your soda. Why am I inside? I don't understand."

"He doesn't remember anything." commented Brass.

"It will take some time for him to realize that 5 months have passed." The doctor said flatly. "But, this is a good sign. A few weeks of rehab and he could possibly go home."

"God had blessed us." Catherine wept.

"Yes he has." replied Sara. Suddenly emotion overtook her and she laid her head on his chest and sobbed. "Oh God, my baby. You're back. You're awake."

"Sara, I'm confused. I've been asleep for five months?"

"Natalie shot you at the picnic." Nick replied. "You've been in a coma. It's August. Welcome back Boss." He patted Grissom on the shoulder. Sofia and Brass held each other and smiled. Doc Robbins sighed and touched Grissom's arm.

Grissom looked around the room at the astonished people staring at him. He noticed movement to his right and turned his head.

"Mom?"

Grissom's mom simply brushed his hair from his eyes.

_/Hello. You need a haircut my baby boy./_ she signed. _/I love you/_

He reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes. Then he looked at Sara. She was now sitting up holding his hand. He gasped as he reached out to touch her swollen belly.

"My God, you're so big."

Warrick snickered. Nick stared, mouth agape.

"Yeah, five months will do that to ya. By the way, it's a boy."

"A son?" He looked at her as tears began to slide down his face. "God, I want to hold you so much right now. Help me up."

He struggled to sit up in the bed. Sara moved toward him and propped the pillow up behind his back.

"Easy buddy." said Brass. "Take it easy, you have the rest of your life to hold her. Now you need to rest. We can leave. Come one guys, let's give them some privacy. OUT!"

After a few hugs and murmurs, the room was empty except for Gil and Sara.

"You never left me did you?"

"Nope."

"I love you."  
"God I have been needing to hear that."

"I had these weird dreams. You and I were at the ocean. I could smell the sea salt."

"I thought I was going to lose you. My heart was aching. I didn't sleep. I don't remember the weeks. It was all a blur. But you're here now."

"Sara, I love you. Kiss me. I will never leave you again."

Six weeks later Gil Grissom went home. He didn't exactly walk into his new home with Sara. Instead, Greg had wheeled him up to the porch and Nick and Warrick had carried him inside and set him gently onto the couch. His legs were very weak and he had rehab three days a week, but he was alive. And home. Finally home. His mind wandered as he gazed around the room. Sara had used many of his personal effects to decorate the room. It was sparse, but comfortable. He was sitting in a suede sofa with a blue pillow that was currently poking him in the back. He wanted desperately to see the bedroom. Later tonight, he would try to sleep in the same bed with his wife. God, he needed that. He would wrap his arms around her and listen to her breathing. He wanted so badly to make love to her. The doctors had told them both to wait, for very different reasons. He smirked. Damn. The noise from the kitchen jarred him back to reality. Boy, he thought, these pain pills are something else. He noticed that his left hand was wet. Hank had remembered his master and was gently licking his hand. Aww boy, you remember me he thought. He reached down to scratch the dog behind his ears and he got more licks for his trouble.

"He remembers his daddy" His eyes shot up to Sara. Sara, who was now starting to waddle a bit when she walked. Sara, whose love had brought him back from death. Sara, his gorgeous wife. Sara, his entire world.

The party was starting. Nick had strung a banner stating Welcome Home Boss Man! across the living room. It seemed the entire lab was there. He smelled burgers cooking on the grill. That smell. That smell. He suddenly started to shake. Sara noticed and sat down next to him. She took his hand and kissed it. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"That smell, the picnic, it's coming back in small doses. Flashes of memories. Nick in an apron. A blanket under the tree. Pain. Blood. Then nothing. Nothing. Five months of nothing. You, here alone. Sleeping alone. Waiting by my side day after day. Alone. The…our…baby growing inside you. I missed it. I missed the morning sickness, the first kick. Talking to your stomach. Playing classical music to your womb. I missed it all. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry."

"No Gilbert! You are not responsible for that. Natalie was. That sick crazy bitch tried to take you from me. But she failed. She failed. We won. In a couple of weeks, this baby will be born. He will have his daddy to coo at him, to kiss his little toes and change his diapers. Our family is complete. I love you, today and always Gilbert Grissom. I'm yours."

He sighed. Resting his head against her shoulder he let out a long slow breath. Then he leaned over and rested his head against her stomach. He laid there and listened. He could hear the baby rustling inside of her. He smiled.

"Aww look at that." Nick gasped. "He's missed so much time."

The party goers all turned to stare at Grissom. His ear pressed up against Sara's stomach, his hand rubbing her knee.

"Hi son. I hope you're doing well in there. I'm you're daddy. I haven't been around much, but I promise that I will be around more often from now on. No more absences, I promise you. I love you little one." Tears slid down his cheeks.

The lab crew stared in silence. Was Gil Grissom crying and talking to Sara's unborn child? Was this the same man that showed no emotion at crime scenes and worked every holiday? How almost dying changes people. Gil had realized that his life was worth something to another person. He was loved. He was finally at peace.

Little Sabastian Nickolas Grissom was born on a cool Friday evening at 7:52 PM. He weighed 7 lbs 5 ounces. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair. He entered the world with a shriek and a wail. The moment he was placed in his father's arms, he curled a tiny finger around Grissom's thumb. Gil's heart melted. "How can something so small steal your heart instantly?" He asked.

"It's easy," replied Sebastian's mommy," He looks like you. That's all I need."

Grissom was well enough by the time of the birth to stand beside Sara as she gave birth. Proudly he strode into the waiting room a few minutes later.

"7 pounds 5 ounces. He's perfect!" He proclaimed to the large crowd that had gathered. Someone stuck a cigar into his mouth as Catherine hugged him.

"Mom, when can we see him?"

"In a few Lindsay, I'll see if they will let me bring my son out. Be right back"

A while later Grissom emerged through the doors with a tiny blue bundle in his arms.

"We named him Sebastian Nickolas, since you helped save my life Nick, and you found Sara in the desert. It just made sense." Nick looked embarrassed, then cried. "Man, that's the best gift you could have given me. Thanks. Hey Warrick! I have a namesake!!" Warrick rolled his eyes. Greg looked crestfallen.

After some cooing and coddling from the lab crew, he returned the baby to his wife's waiting arms.

"Well honey. You did a great job. He's perfect. You're perfect. I can't wait to go home."

"Me too. I'm gonna sleep now."  
"Sara?"  
"What?"  
"I love you. Do you think our secret is out now?"

"Yes."  
"When you get home, we'll plan a huge wedding. Our 1 year anniversary was a while ago. It's time to really celebrate."  
"Yeah"

"Life finally has meaning for me. I have you to thank for that."

"Night honey."

Gil Grissom leaned back in the chair, looked at is sleeping wife and son and sighed. Life was good.


End file.
